The birthday that started it all
by heijixkazuha hattori
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha and a cake and some wine.


The Birthday that Started it All

Disclamer: i don't own DC or characters.

Warning: LEMON..and adult themes related. Read at own risk

* * *

He had surprised her with a trip to a very fancy dinner (and no emergency case interruptions) for her birthday. She originally was going to go out with her dad for her birthday but he had and important case he was working on. So she dressed herself up, as he did, and followed him to his bike as they rode off to a expensive restaurant. "Heiji," she nervously asked as she noticed that all the people who were present at the restaurant were obviously couples and/or married. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Just enjoy it while you can ok? You don't turn 24 everyday." He told her. She stuck her tongue at him. He was thankful the lights were dimmed so she couldn't see his reddening face.

"Seriously though, what is this place? It's so—not you." She continued looking at the décor and feeling the unfamiliar atmosphere.

"I thought it was nice. And I think knowing you fro 24 years ought to be special, but if you don't want to be here we can go somewhere else." He answered and waved the waiter over, but she stopped him.

"No, it's just—not you. It's great." She sat down with him.

"Ok now stop bringing it up. Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Yes."

They had placed their orders, made small talk and had frequent laughs and ate their dinner. She had to admit, he looked really good under the ambient lights. Her crush on him never really went away. She sometimes thought it did but it's times like these when she just really wish that the could just be together, even for the moment. She had offer to pay but before she could reach the bill he grabbed it from her and told her it's her birthday dinner and snatched the black, leather bill holder from her. He didn't see the smile that crossed her face.

"The dinner was great." She told him as they made their way back to his parked bike. "Thanks for tonight."

"What makes you think tonight is over?" Heiji questioned.

"uh-well, I just—it's not?" Heiji just shook his head and held her hand as he dragged her faster to his bike.

When he said the night was not over, he meant it. They went to the amusement park—the lights against the dark night was so beautiful—till it was almost 10 at night, then strolled around in a park till almost 11pm and eventually went back to his place. "I am ready for bed." She said as she plopped on his couch lying with her arm draped over the seat.

"you can't go to sleep without cake on your birthday ."

"Cake? But we ate all of that good food, and had a whole bunch of oily food from the park." She followed him into the kitchen.

"It's not a birthday without a cake." He said as he lit up the cake and turned off the lights. "Well?" he asked as he noticed she wasn't blowing out the candels

"Aren't you going to sing for me?" Heiji blushed.

"Fine." He shakenly sung her the happy birthday song. And when she finished, she closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candals. The lack of lights had blinded her so when she felt something pressed against her lips she was startled and even pulled back a bit, but before she registered that her bestfriend just kissed her, the lights were already on. It was hard to tell if it even happened at all.

He pulled out two plates and two wine class as well as a wine bottle and drank and ate to their hearts content. She eventually passed out on the couch well after 1 in the morning. He set the dishes in the sink and carried her to his bedroom. Just as he set her on his bed she stirred and became aware of where she was.

"Oh, what time is it? I have to go home." She muttered obviously still a little buzzed from the alchol.

"It's ok. Just go to sleep. It's late. You had a long day." He said as he laid her back down.

"Hmm..thanks for the lovely date, Heiji." She smiled at him. Heiji froze when he realized what she said.

"You're welcome, 'Zuha. Happy birthday. Now go to sleep. It's late."

"You wanna know my wish, Heiji?" Kazuha said lazily.

"No, then it won't come true." He chuckled thinking what an ahou she was for believing in that myth.

"I wished for just one kiss from you. It came true didn't it?" He froze in his hovering position over her. "You had kissed me, didn't you?"

"No." He made a move to get off of the bed but she reached for him first and as buzzed as she was she was still conscious of what she was doing and that was kissing him. She could feel him immediately kissing her back and after a while he pushed her down on his bed getting rather rough with her. "How drunk are you?" he asked her.

"I know what I'm doing." She answered and kissed his neck. She felt him shuddered.

All the while they were clawing at each other and leaving marks on each other's necks, he couldn't help but think how inappropriate this was. First of all, she was his best friend, they had known each other so long that this was so foreign and not acceptable, no matter how good it felt. Second of all, they weren't even a couple. Neither of them were seeing anyone, but that doesn't make what they're doing 'ok'. And third, they would seriously have to think of the consequences. Neither had done this before, and this being their first time and had consuming the alcohol? All in all, this was not a good idea. She must have felt him hesitate, because she stopped before either of them got their shirts off. She wasn't one to push him into something he wasn't willing to do.

"I'm tired." She said quickly and pushed him off.

"Wha—Kazu—"

"I'm tired." She said again, wrapped the blanket around her and turned away from him and closed her eyes, trying to evenly breath. She heard him sigh and the weight lifted. He had went to the bathroom to freshen up and came back drying his hair and a pair of fresh pajamas. He looked at her small body on his bed and after debating with himself, got into bed with her.

…

She woke up finding a part of arms securely wrapped around her and a slight headache. It didn't take long for her to realize where she was or how she came to be. Actually she turned to face her bed partner and just—stare. She smiled to herself as she remembered what happened the night before. She couldn't help but steal a few kisses from him. One peck here, and another one on his cheek, and down his throat to his chest…god, he was driving her crazy. She lifted her leg to wrap around his waist when she came across a certain hard and bulging area. She didn't noticed him moaning till he tighten the grip on her and rolled her on his back. "God damn, woman, what are you doing to me?" Kazuha embaressedly flushed.

"I—" she answered. She made a move to get out of bed but he held her down.

"don't move." He whispered in her ear. He could feel her shudder.

"Heiji-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." he made eye contact with her and as soon as he saw her eyes glisten with want he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. "You want this don't you?" Kazuha moaned as he reopened the marking wounds he left yesterday.

"Hell yes." She breathed out in took her top off.

Heiji couldn't help himself devour himself into her chest. She didn't have the biggest breasts but they were perfect for his hands to wrap around and massage. She moan and released a sigh she was holding in when he squeezed her breasts and fondled one of him with his mouth and tongue. "ah—AH! Heiji—be careful, they're tender." She warned him. He only sucked on her tits harder though, causing her to evilly him pushed away. But he just came back to where he left off going rougher then the last.

She was sure she was going to pass out when she felt him slide his erect shaft up her thigh—but he wouldn't have it. He crawled down her and slid her undergarment and pants off before kissing her long slender legs up to her clean shaved pussy. He looked at her with dominance and seeking for approval before he spread her legs and ran his tongue over her feminine feature. She swears, she died and went to heaven. The thought of him doing naughty things to her sent her to the moon and back. For it being their first time together and with anyone else, he was doing a great job.

"God, Heiji—that feels soo good." She caressed her boobs till she urgently pulled him up and flipped their position. She watched a movie once showing how this process was being done, so when she had the upper hand and pushed him on the bed hard, he was surprised and turned on. She straddled him and kissed her way down from his broad chest to his very obvious problem. "You know this will change things between us." She said before taking him in.

"It still doesn't change the fact that i'm in love with you." He answered. Her heart contently smiled and with great desire, softly kissed the tipped of his dick and slowly worked her perky lips around it. He let out a groan trying not to plunge himself into her. "Fuck, Kazuha." His vulgarity sparked something inside of her and loveingly ran her teeth gently up and down on the skin of his member.

She worked her way from his rather large member to his scrotums and back, exciting a groan from him every time she flicked her tongue at him. "God damn Kazuha, I need to be inside of you." He warned before flipping their positions and fondled through his desk next to his bed trying to find a condom.

"I'm on the pill." She told him. And she didn't need to tell him twice before he returned to his previous postion. She touched herself for him before he slid his cock into her body.

"Ahh—ahhh—Heiji—"

"I know, I'll be gentle." He tired to kiss the pain away but he could feel her wince every time he went in deeper. "Kazuha. I love you."

"I love you too, Heiji." And before she knew it, he was inside of her ready to make love to her and possibly fuck the brains out of her. She let out an approving moan and he slowly backed out only to push back in. If her erotic cries didn't keep him going, her bouncing tits sure did.

It didn't take long for her to customize to his size. After a while, it felt wonderful. Better than what she ever imagined. He occasionally bent down to suck on her nipples, and he realized that every time he did that, he got a deeper scar from her finger nails every time.

Kazuha let him pumped his dick into her as she knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for both of them to last, and when he felt her squeeze her walls, he slammed deeper into her. He could feel her losing control and starting to orgasm. Only then did he thrust faster and faster. He too could feel himself cumming.

"Fuck, Kazuha. I'm going to cum."

"Do it." She challenged him. It only took a few words for him to quicken his pace, if possible, for him to hump her till she cried with ecstasy.

"Heiji!" she muffled his name into his chest as she felt him explode inside of her. He rode his orgasm out till her breathing slowed down a bit. When he pulled out, he could see the beads of sweat on her body.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Kazuha shook her head

"Quite the opposite." She answered smirking. "Heiji, what does this make us?" he propped himself up on his elbows still on top of her.

"It makes us a couple. I mean, that's what I want. Actually, I want you to be more than that, but I don't think now's the right time." He answered her. She just smiled and kissed him delicately. Finally, things were falling into place, maybe not the right order, but she was happy with how things fell. She was happier then she thought she'd ever be.

"You know, your birthday's coming up soon."


End file.
